Rebirth of an Order
by LordYoda
Summary: A fix-it I wrote on the day TROS was released. No spoilers in the summary but I try to do justice to the Skywalker bloodline. Please leave a review so I know how I can improve! It won't be a long story unless I have a decent idea to make a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a while ago (on the day TROS was released) and I haven't touched it since. It's a fix-it ending. For those who follow my other story "A Different Rebellion", I will be publishing a chapter soon.

* * *

Ben lay at the bottom of the chasm, staring up at the dark stone far above him. There was a wall touching his feet with grooves in the stone. He could climb it.

But his body gave in and his mind followed soon. _I'm sorry, mother, _he thought as he closed his eyes and accepted the inevitable.

"Ben"

His eyes shot open as he saw his mother bending over him, the aura of the Force surrounding her.

"Mother," he whispered.

"Get up – there is no time to lose," she said, standing up.

He struggled to his feet, clutching the wound on his leg. Gazing up the wall, he gulped.

"I can't do this."

"For the love of the Force, you lazy boy," she tutted. Her hand touched Ben's shoulder and he felt a rush of energy enter his body, seeping through his muscles and clearing his mind. He began to climb.

Electricity shot from Palpatine's gnarled fingers as his face contorted even further.

"I am all the Sith!" he cackled, the flow of energy growing stronger and brighter. Rey clung to the lightsabre with all her might. She reached out her left hand.

"And I am all the Jedi," Rey said.

The second lightsabre flew to her hand and ignited as she formed a cross to block the unstable streams of electricity flowing towards her. Rey's feet stopped digging in the rubble and her grandfather's face contorted into a silent scream. The energy hit him in the chest, and he crumpled onto the ground, hitting his head on the stone throne. The Emperor was no more.

Rey collapsed in exhaustion, her eyes looking up at the battle raging above. It was silent to her ears, however. She watched as the falling rebel ships regained power and rose back into the sky, blaster bolts and torpedos flying out from their weapon systems. Then, she breathed out one last time and lay there, her eyes still open.

Ben rushed to her side, clutching his leg as blood oozed between his fingers. He landed hard on the ground next to Rey and cradled her in his arms.

"No, no, no," he muttered, rocking her limp body. Tears trickled down his ash-stained face as he looked at the blank eyes of the only person who was there for him. The only person who saw Ben Solo.

Ben concentrated as he placed his hand on her stomach, channelling the little life force he had left to Rey. He heard a gasp as the body he was holding shifted. Rey's eyes fluttered open, but her breathing was hollow and uneasy.

"Ben," she rasped.

He slowly put Rey down on the ground as the world began to spin around him. He knew he couldn't last long. He put a hand down on the ground to support him as his arm gave in and he crumpled to the floor. Rey sobbed, still lying there, staring into the eyes of the man she knew she loved. With as much strength as she could muster, she shuffled her body over and kissed him gently on the lips, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She was fading as well, but there was no one else she would rather be with.

Her lungs gave in as she fell limp, staring into the eyes of Ben Solo.

The two bodies lay side by side in the middle of the debris and rubble. The stones which had collapsed next to them suddenly began to move to the sides of the huge hall, the debris being cleared until there was a smooth, clean surface where they lay. The debris formed a halo around their bodies as a soft blue light emulated around them. The fallen jedi stood near them, looking at them thoughtfully.

Leia and Luke looked at each other, smiling a little as they held hands and touched their foreheads together, glad they were brother and sister once more. Obi-Wan Kenobi in his younger form stood next to Anakin, thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"Good to see you master," came the boyish voice of Anakin, a smile dancing in his words.

"Good to see you too, old friend," he nodded back smiling.

Ahsoka rushed towards Anakin's side, hugging him. She was taller than Anakin now.

"Told you I would be taller than you someday, Sky-guy," she smiled, holding back her tears.

"Snips," was all he could manage.

Leia and Luke walked through the crowd of Jedi towards their father. Obi-Wan smiled at Luke and Anakin raised his eyebrows at his children, bringing a hand through his tousled hair.

"My goodness, both of you have grown," he said.

Leia looked back at her son, still lying on the ground looking at Rey with blank eyes. She walked slowly towards him with Luke at her side as the crowd of Jedi quietened. They knelt next to both of them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Anakin walked towards Ben and held his hand. Obi-Wan touched Rey's head gently and closed his eyes. The remaining Jedi reached out their hands as everyone concentrated, the force humming as a soft light surrounded the bodies on the floor.

The wound on Ben's leg healed and the scratches on Rey's face disappeared. They both suddenly gasped and blinked their eyes rapidly, adjusting to the bright glow around them. Yoda smiled at them as they sat up, looking at the Jedi surrounding them.

Anakin was the first to speak. "Hello grandson," he smiled, still holding Ben's hand.

"Grandfather."

Rey locked her eyes on Obi-Wan who was sitting beside her, an amused smile on his face.

"Hello, Rey," he said, smiling.

Yoda walked towards them as Ben embraced his family and Rey sat, looking at the faces of legends around her.

"Restored again, the balance has been," he said, smiling.

"Master Yoda," Rey said, looking in awe at the little green figure standing in front of her.

"Rey," he said. "Confusion, I sense."

She hugged her knees to her chest. Rey had no idea what to do now. She could go back to the resistance base but then what?

"Leia, can I-"

Leia waved her hand to stop her. "Of course. I think Luke would like that as well," she smiled.

"Mother," Ben said, reaching out his hand as she faded away. The Jedi said their goodbyes and disappeared one by one, leaving Anakin sitting next to Ben.

"Your choice, kid," Anakin said, smiling.

"Will they accept me?" Ben said nervously. "I am still Kylo Ren to them."

His grandfather shook his head. "Never think of that name again. I let go of mine and so should you."

"I want to ask one thing," Ben said, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of his ancestor. "What was my grandmother like? Leia never talked about her."

Anakin sighed. "That's because she died in childbirth. She was wise, strong and beautiful. On many occasions, she made better decisions than the whole Jedi council combined. Above all, she loved her friends and family." Rey swore Anakin had a tear in his eye.

"What was her name," Rey said gently.

"Her name was Padme Amidala Skywalker," he answered, a sad smile on his face. Anakin gave one last pat on the shoulder to Ben before disappearing.

Rey looked at Ben and he looked back, their minds sharing the same idea. The faster they get of Exegol the better. She stood and helped him to his feet as they walked hand in hand back to the X-Wing she had come in. Ben looked curiously at his Uncle's old ship.

"You're expecting us to fit in that together?" he said.

Rey shrugged. She sat in the pilot's seat while Ben squished himself in a space behind it. Rey had made slight modifications to make the ship lighter and more energy efficient, meaning most of the junk behind the seat was gone.

"The faster the better," he grumbled.

The old X-Wing rose into the sky and Rey punched the hyperspace drive as the stars turned into blue streaks.


	2. Chapter 2

The mood back at the Resistance base was a mixture of joy and sorrow. Friends sat together, patting each other's backs as they remembered their friends who had fallen. Chewbacca was fixing the Falcon, looking very pleased but Rey could sense a tinge of sorrow at the loss of Leia. Lando was standing next to the Wookie, tightening a bolt in the complicated machinery as he laughed and talked with his old friend.

As the X-Wing landed, BB-8 came rolling out to meet her, beeping excitedly as Finn and Poe ran towards them.

"Rey, you're al-" Poe stopped, and his hand hovered at his blaster in the holster on his left leg. Ben stepped out of the ship, stretching out his cramped limbs as Rey helped him to regain his balance after a long time of sitting still.

"Next time, we take a different ship," he grumbled. Ben froze when he saw the shocked looks of Rey's friends.

"This is Ben Solo," Rey said, smiling at Finn who hadn't blinked the whole time.

"Solo? Like, Han Solo?" he said, staring at the dirt-streaked face of the man standing beside Rey. "What happened to Kylo Ren?"

"Yeah, you get used to it," Ben cringed.

Poe's hand was still touching the handle of his blaster.

"If you don't trust me," Ben said, not even looking at Poe, "then trust Rey."

Poe looked expectantly at Rey for an explanation and she sighed as she told his story. She talked about how Luke was training him until the dark side overcame Ben. He grew up under the wing of Snoke until he met Rey and that's when it changed.

"Ben tried to save my life, which-" Rey broke off.

"What," Poe demanded. He had taken his hand off the blaster and was a little softer towards Ben, but he was still eyeing him suspiciously.

"Killed me," Ben finished.

"So, how are you here," Finn said, cautiously moving his finger to poke Rey.

"Ow! I am real! Well, it's hard to explain. Essentially the spirits of the Jedi came and revived us," Rey shrugged, shooting an evil look at Finn who had poked her hard in the ribs.

"I know what it is like," Finn said. "I left a man known as FN-2187 on the Starkiller Base. I believe that Kylo Ren is currently lying dead on Exogul. Thank you for saving Rey."

Ben gave a soft smile.

"Well, two versus one. Welcome home, then," Poe said, shaking his hand with Ben. "Let's get you to the mess hall."

Rey was still holding Ben's hand as they walked into the mess hall together, which was full of resistance fighters. Every head turned as they saw the tall figure of Ben. Many hesitated at the sight of Rey and Ben together.

"This is Ben Solo, son of General Leia," Poe said. "He won't bite," he added, looking at the pale faces of some pilots.

That night, Rey lay in the bunk above Ben. Neither of them was asleep and they knew it.

_They don't like me._

Rey closed her eyes as she propelled her words into Ben's head.

_So? _

She had words she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to speak them. Not yet.

_We should leave this place. Go somewhere, _he said.

Rey hesitated when he said 'we'.

_I know what you want to say. _Ben had a small smile on his face.

_I…I love you, Ben Solo._ Rey felt strange when she said that, like a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest.

_I love you too, Rey Skywalker._

She turned her body and peered down at Ben who was looking back at her, smiling. He was wearing some resistance clothing – his previous robes had been burned so that he could forget his past.

"Skywalker," Rey whispered. She smiled a little. "Was that a proposal?"

Ben shrugged as Rey rolled back onto her bunk and curled up, a smile on her face as she fell asleep.

When Ben was sure she was asleep, he sat up in his bunk and looked at the metal pin with the insignia of the resistance on a pocket on his shirt. He took it off and stared at it. In one of the rare times his grandfather had spoken to him as a young boy, Anakin had talked about the symbol of the resistance.

"Your grandmother wore a pin in her hair all the time," he said. "But there was one she always wore as a senator."

"Which one was that?" Ben had asked.

"It was like the resistance symbol," Anakin said. "Without the part in the middle. Leia found that pin and used it to make the sign. It made her feel strong." He smiled a little at this, before he disappeared, leaving Ben's room in darkness.

The symbol lay in his open palm. The red had faded a little with constant wear, but it did not matter. Ben ripped off a metal button from his shirt and closed his eyes, concentrating on the pin and the button.

Rey woke up and climbed down the bunk. Ben was gone.

She hastily put her boots on and ran outside to find Ben sitting on a log next to a dwindling campfire, poking it with a stick. He looked up at Rey and grinned before walking up to meet her.

"I made this for you," he said, handing her a ring. It was the resistance insignia, but Ben had taken the sharp point of the pin and the metal of the button, stretching it out into a metal rod to create space for her finger.

Rey smiled. "It's wonderful," she said, putting it on her ring finger. Her arms could barely wrap around his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

Poe was staring opened mouthed as he stopped walking towards them in shock. Rey turned her head and looked at his face, laughing when she saw him.

Rey and Ben sat together on the log in silence until Ben suddenly stood up and beckoned for Rey to follow. They flew a two-pilot ship to Kef Bir where the fallen Death Star was.

"I don't like this," Rey muttered as they looked at the wreckage.

Ben said nothing as he stretched his hand out and focused. He was looking for something in the choppy waters. Rey squinted as she saw something hurtling towards his hand from the distance. Ben caught it and looked down at it. It was his lightsabre Rey had thrown into the ocean after they had duelled.

"I want to remove Kylo Ren once and for all. I think we can do something about this sabre," Ben said, walking back to the ship.

When they arrived back on Ajan Kloss, Ben began dismantling the lightsabre until he retrieved the cracked Kyber crystal. They were sitting on the floor of their sleeping quarters and looking at the crystal on the bed in front of them.

"Trying to fix it?" Luke asked. He appeared covered in a ghostly blue light, sitting on a bunk opposite them.

"Master Skywalker," Rey nodded.

"We can," Ben said.

Luke chuckled and kept quiet as Rey and Ben concentrated on the crystal. It was a strain for them. Rey's mind was swirling, and Ben was shaking a little as the crystal slowly fused together. Luke watched them before lifting his own hand and adding to their combined efforts. The crystal fused together before dropping on the mattress. Rey rubbed her eyes.

"It will take some time and effort, but you can restore this crystal," Luke said. It was still pulsing an angry red.

"Why," Rey said, looking at Ben.

"Didn't Leia tell you that you could go back to Tatooine?" Ben raise his eyebrows. Rey made a small 'o' with her mouth.

She spent the next couple of days in the forest where she had once trained and hovered in the air with the crystal in front of her face. Over time, the red began to disappear as it slowly faded into a bright yellow. When she was satisfied with her crystal, she began dismantling the staff she had carried with her almost all her life. She unscrewed some of the parts she had collected from the scrapyard until she found a cylinder with a chamber. Rey placed the crystal inside and clicked the chamber closed. She added the tip of her staff to the bottom of the cylinder and screwed a switch onto the top.

Rey smiled as the blade ignited, casting a yellow light around the room. She was ready.

In the late afternoon, she convinced Chewie to give her a ride to Tatooine, with BB-8 and Ben tagging along. A cloth wrap was in her hands and her new lightsabre was clipped to her belt. Rey walked through the sand under the heat of the two suns to where Luke had once lived. The house was covered in sand.

She knelt and unwrapped the cloth, laying it out to reveal Leia and Luke's sabres. She concentrated as the sand swallowed the metal hilts and closed up until Rey could no longer identify where they were. She saw Leia and Luke looking approvingly from a short distance away and she smiled back. Rey took her own sabre and ignited it, looking at the yellow blade. BB-8 gave a little beep and a squeak before wheeling to look at the two suns set.

"Rey," Anakin appeared beside her. "I don't think I ever told you, but I hate sand." His nose crinkled at the place where the lightsabres had disappeared. Rey laughed as she realised where she had buried his old sabre.

"Sorry."

A woman walked by and looked at Rey and the yellow sabre curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Rey looked up.

"Rey."

She looked back at the ramp of the Falcon and saw Ben leaning on a piston, smiling at her.

"Skywalker."'

* * *

**This is the end of TROS but the next couple of chapters I will write will be kind of like a short sequel (like a rally long after credits scene.)**

**I would appreciate any feedback! As always, thanks for reading and a special shout out to all followers and favourites! You guys are awesome ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 year later**

Rey smiled and looked into Ben's eyes. She was wearing a long, white dress embroidered with delicate patterns and swirls. A silk hood sat on her elegant, neat bun. Pearls lined her shoulders and encircled her waist. A tiara sat on her head, made from jewels from all corners of the galaxy. Rey remembered when the jewels had arrived. Almost every planet had given her one as a token of their appreciation and a gift for her occasion. It glimmered all colours and shimmered in the bright sunlight.

One hand was holding Ben's and the other was resting on her stomach which had grown a little. It turned out that Ben and Rey's force connection was much stronger than they thought. She could feel their force-conceived child kick a little as she chuckled and grinned. Ben was smiling back at her. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket and a long white t-shirt. Thick boots were on his feet and he was wearing sleek black pants.

"We are gathered today on the planet of Naboo to witness a force stronger than anything in the galaxy. This has brought people out of the dark and into the light. It has united planets and races, and has endured since the beginning of time.

Do you, Rey Solo, take Ben Skywalker as your beloved?" Lando Calrissian said. He was wearing a thick cloak and his signature blue shirt and black pants.

"I do."

"Do you, Ben Skywalker, take Rey Solo as your beloved?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Ben leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Rey's lips. BB-8 and R2-D2 beeped in approval while Poe and Finn grinned and nodded to each other. Chewie roared and shook his arms in the air in joy as Rose whooped and clapped. The Jedi were standing behind them. Anakin couldn't hide his goofy grin and Leia was crying with happiness. Luke gave a pure smile for the first time in many years.

Finn suddenly saw something behind the couple – a burst of blue light and some shady figures. He squinted a little to see Leia burying her face into Luke's chest as he embraced his sister. Luke saw Finn and waved a little.

The congregation sat around the large table overseeing the lake. They all congratulated Rey and Ben as they dug into the food they had been provided. There were fruits from around the galaxy and delicacies from different planets. Rey and Ben looked at each other again.

"My grandmother's dress suits you," Ben said.

Rey gave a smile and looked down at the delicate dress.

"Naboo is beautiful," Rey sighed, looking out over the crystal waters.

"It is."

Rey turned to look at the playful eyes of Anakin Skywalker.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect couple," he smiled.

"Grandfath-"

"Don't call me that – it makes me feel too old." Anakin's nose crinkled.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Ben said, a smile in the corner of his lips.

"How about just Anakin."

"Alright_, Anakin_. What do we do now?"

"Your choice as always."

Rey had an idea displayed at the front of her mind before she quickly retracted it as she saw the faces of Ben and Anakin.

"Are you sure?" Anakin's eyebrows raised.

Rey's hand went instinctively over her stomach. Could she do it?

"Yes," Rey whispered. Poe saw Rey's concerned face and met her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing_._" Poe shrugged and dug back into his colourful plate.

"I can help you, but you have to be sure," Anakin warned.

"Yes," the couple said together.

Anakin nodded. "Meet me at the landing port in three hours." He disappeared, with Finn staring at the spot he had been in.

The couple said their goodbyes as the Falcon left the port and sped into the air. Anakin was waiting for them next to their ship, with Luke and Yoda standing near him.

"Confident, you are?" Yoda enquired.

"Yes," Ben said before Rey could open her mouth.

"Force-conceived, Anakin was. Careful with your child, you must be."

"We know, Master Yoda," Rey said, her hand wrapping in Ben's. Luke looked at this with a smile.

"The temple on Coruscant was not destroyed. It was turned into the Empire's base, but the people have ripped off all the banners and burned traces of Palpatine's rule, so it is clear now," Luke said.

Coruscant. The planet of the Jedi and the capital of the known galaxy. It had trained and housed legends, until the order was purged, leaving almost no survivors.

"If you go into the records, you will find a holocron containing information of where force-sensitive children are. The ones in green are more than willing to train. Beware of the red – they have a strange past and may turn." Anakin had a sad look in his eyes.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Just, all those children. Uncontrolled, and they could wreak havoc. Too controlled, and they will be worse off than before."

Rey looked at Ben with a smile.

_Let's go then_, she projected. Ben nodded and together they walked up the ramp of their ship and sped off to Coruscant.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a horrible pilot," Rey scoffed. Ben glared at her while she laughed. "That is the hyperdrive and that is the automatic fire," she pointed.

"Then you pilot," he said, stepping out from the chair. Rey sat down and pulled up the handles hard, making the ship spin before she straightened it and sped up. Ben clung to the wall of the control room.

"Never do that again," he grunted, clutching the metal for support. Rey chuckled and punched the hyperdrive as Coruscant appeared. Ships buzzed around it and there was a long line for entry to the planet. Rey huffed and sped forward, landing on the temple.

"Are you sure we can land here?" Ben asked.

"If we get into trouble, we can get out of it." Rey took her pack and walked down the ramp of the ship with Ben by her side.

The temple was deserted. Tattered red banners with the black insignia of the First Order hung from the walls and the ground was covered in ash. Stormtrooper gear lined the walls and guns were littered everywhere. Rey walked cautiously towards the library. A corner of the room was glowing blue with many cubes stacked on the shelf. A chain which had once barred entry lay broken with electric sparks flying out of it.

Rey moved it using the force and stepped between the shelves. Ben stood outside, watching her.

"Help me find this," she said.

Ben scanned the labels on the shelves and picked up a glowing blue box. It had a circle in the centre of each face with a triangular pyramid at each corner. He concentrated as it hovered in the air and the pyramids turned as a hologram flickered out of it. It was a huge map which glowing dots. Rey looked at it in wonder.

"All these younglings." Ben's baritone voice echoed around the room.

"How will we train them? We have almost no experience." Rey sighed.

Ben grinned in the same goofy way as his grandfather. "We have all the materials we need right here. Just, after, you know," Ben gestured to the unborn child.

Rey smiled as Ben projected his ideas to her as they walked hand in hand to the ship.

**A few months later**

Rey gasped in pain as Ben held her hand firmly. The medical droid uttered soothing sounds as Rey let out a small cry. Ben whispered encouragement to her as the droid picked up a baby into its arms. It handed the child to Ben who smiled.

"It's a girl."

Rey smiled at the crying baby as he placed it in her arms. She was about to speak when she let out a cry of pain as Ben hastily retrieved the baby from her arms. The droid brought out another baby wrapped in a soft white cloth. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Another girl! I'm outnumbered." Rey scoffed through a wince of pain which was disappearing as she received another dose of pain medication. The droid left the room to retrieve some equipment as Rey sat up, helped by Ben's strong hand on her back. The two children had fallen quiet as they looked up at Rey and Ben. They had agreed on some names for each gender a few days back.

Ben stroked the soft face of the girl in Rey's left arm with his thumb. "This one looks like Leia," he smiled. Rey looked at the girl's sharp, alert eyes and nodded.

"And this one," he chuckled as the girl Rey's right arm smiled, "looks like Ros-"

"Padme. Her name is Padme," Rey said firmly. Ben was surprised. They had agreed to Leia – a person who they looked up to. Their other names were conventional – Rose, Amy and so on. They had agreed to name a baby boy Anakin or Han. Luke had convinced them not to name the baby after him – he looked quite embarrassed when Ben proposed it. Padme, however, was never discussed. Rey had only ever heard that name once from Anakin.

"Leia and Padme Skywalker," Rey smiled.

"Leia and Padme Amidala Solo Skywalker," Ben finished. He gave a sigh and rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "That is a mouthful."

The droid came back in with two hovercradles, clothes and baby wraps. Ben raise his eyes at the last item in the droid's arms.

Rey placed the twins in their cradles which closed with a soft hiss. Rey took the medication the droid had given to her and together they walked out of the medical centre. Chewie was waiting outside with Finn standing next to him. BB-8 beeped at their arrival.

"Babies," Finn sighed. Rey raised her eyebrows. "I…haven't ever met one…?" Finn shrugged apologetically. Ben laughed, which made Rey's heart skip a beat. It was deep and pure. It was a true laugh of Ben Skywalker.

The Falcon dropped them off on Naboo. The crew waved their goodbye and sped off into the clean, azure sky. Ben planted a kiss on Rey's cheek as they walked towards the elaborate archway where the queen of Naboo was waiting. The queen had given them a residence in the palace for a while, where the children could grow up in a safe environment. She had said on their first meeting, that Padme would have wanted that, which Rey could tell made Ben's heart droop a little.

"Two lovely girls," the queen smiled, as the two hovercradles floated towards her. Leia was looking at the queen with a curious expression. "What are their names?"

"Leia and Padme."

The queen raised her eyebrows. "Two strong names. They are welcome here. Please," the queen turned around and walked into the palace, the handmaidens surrounding them. Rey could sense them sneaking glances at the children from under their long red hoods, smiling as the babies kicked their little feet.

Ben walked into the large room first. It had a large balcony overlooking the picturesque lake and multiple couches in the centre of the room. There was a children's room, the ceiling covered in stars and two cradle docking stations attached to the walls. A maternity droid was charging in the opposite corner. It was connected to a larger bedroom which had deep crimson walls and a large bed in the centre.

"C-50 will take care of you," the queen said, gesturing to a silver droid which looked exactly like threepio who was walking towards them. Rey and Ben bowed, saying their thank you's as the queen left the room. The last handmaiden, however, hesitated just before she left the room and turned around, pulling her hood up a little. In her hands were two bracelets with intricate carvings around them.

"Please, take these. They were mine and my sister's as children and they kept me safe and gave me luck. Your children have so much potential, I just…know it." Rey took the bracelets and smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Amé"

"Thank you, Amé. We will remember you."

She gave a quick nod and hurried to rejoin the group. Rey smiled at the detailed work on the bracelets. There was something about them that made them familiar in some way. And the handmaiden – Rey suspected there was something more about her. She opened the cradles and placed a bracelet on their arms. It immediately shrunk to the size of their wrist. Padme moved a little when the wood met her skin, but she soon relaxed and sunk back into deep sleep.

Rey's adrenaline faded and she collapsed onto the couch. Ben quickly sat down next to her, a concerned look on his face.

_I'm fine, just, exhausted._ Ben nodded. Rey curled up onto the couch and fell asleep, the force presence of Ben and the new existence of the weak, but existing minds of her children soothing her.


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up in the bed, the red blanket on top of her. Ben must have tucked her in. Rey was also wearing new clothes which puzzled her. She walked groggily towards the sitting room where Ben was studying the map on the holocron.

"I think we should start here on Utapau before moving to Geonosis and Tatooine," he said, pointing to some dots on the map. Rey was still looking down at her clothes.

"Oh, don't worry. One of the maids changed your clothes," Ben explained.

"What about the children?" Rey asked. They were still fast asleep in their room. Ben shrugged.

"Your call," he said.

Rey sighed and sat next to Ben, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the head and turned off the holocron. Rey felt it before she heard it – a feeling of mild distress coming from the baby room. She jumped to her feet and hurried over. Leia was wriggling while Padme was crying. Rey picked Padme up gently and rocked her, muttering softly. Ben smiled at Leia who was looking around the room.

"Padme's hungry," Rey said. The maternity droid was rolling towards them with formula inside two bottles. Rey took a bottle and Padme gulped hungrily, her face becoming relaxed. Rey set her back down when she was finished, and she burped before slowly closing her eyes. Rey could feel that Leia was hungry as well, but Ben was already holding a bottle in her mouth.

"You're getting the hang of this," Rey smiled. Ben's face was bright and calm when her held Leia. Rey couldn't help but watch him.

"We may need to…delay our travels. After all, most of these younglings on the holocron map are below the Jedi age. Let them have time with their families for a bit." Ben was gently bouncing Leia as she giggled and writhed in his arms. Ben set her back down as she yawned and slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I never thought I would have children," Rey whispered. "I am still the scavenger from Jakku."

"Which is a good thing because your children will have your survival instincts," Ben said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Ben, you don't have a lightsaber," Rey said pointedly. "You might need one."

Ben's hand instinctively went to his belt before he sighed.

_Where can I make one?_

_Leave the children with the maids. I'll take you there._

_Ilum was destroyed, Rey._

_But that wasn't the only planet._

Rey held out her hand to Ben's who took it and together they walked out of the baby room, leaving a message for the maids to see.

Ben tapped a transmitter as Chewie's furry figure came into view. Rey talked with the Wookie until he roared in agreement and switched off.

"They'll be here in half an hour. Get changed," Rey said, opening the closet and taking out her old scavenger gear. Ben looked around the room and sighed.

"The only clothes I have are the ones I wore on Exogul. Do you think Naboo will have any clothes that fit me?"

"Check the bedroom," Anakin said, appearing near the door. Ben rolled his eyes and opened the closet in the bedroom. There were a bunch of robes and heavy dresses as Ben reached in further before his fingers brushed a smooth fabric. He pulled it out and raised his eyebrows.

"They might be a bit tight but you can manage," Anakin chuckled. Ben gazed at the clothes in his hands in wonder. It was a light, almost pearl coloured fabric with a tight utility belt. Lightweight boots with buckled straps were on the floor.

"Your clothes?" Ben asked.

"Try them."

Ben pulled the curtain in the corner and slipped the Jedi robes on. They felt comfortable and familiar on his skin.

"Thanks Ani," Ben said, stepping out and admiring his new outfit in the mirror.

Anakin gave a playful salute before leaving Ben alone.

Rey grinned at the sight of Ben. The Falcon appeared in the bright blue sky as it came closer to the landing pad close to their room. Together, they walked up the ramp of the ship. Rey tossed him a head wrap.

"We're going to Tatooine – you don't want sand in your face."

Rey pulled up her mask and settled her makeshift goggles on her head as Chewie fiddled with the landing controls. Rey watched as Ben looked around the console room.

"Why don't you fly it," she said.

"You told me I was a bad pilot."

"It is technically your ship."

Chewie shuffled into the co-pilot ship as Ben sat in the leather chair with a childish grin on his face. He reached up and flicked the levers as the Falcon's landing gear retracted and they shot off into hyperspace.

Tatooine was close-by and they landed in the middle of the desert near a depression in the sand. Rey pulled down her goggles as Ben pulled up his mask. They walked down the ramp near the cave. Rey moved the sand away to reveal a short flight of stairs buried beneath it. Ben walked in first, pulling down his mask as it became cooler and quieter. The bottom of the stairwell glowed a gentle bluish-white.

_I'll leave you alone_. Rey sat at the bottom of the stairwell as Ben walked towards the glowing chunk of crystal in the centre of the cave. The walls were a combination of kyber and stone. Ben sat on a flat rock in the centre and concentrated. The large crystal in the middle glowed brighter as small chunks of crystal broke free. Some fused back into the rock until only one was remaining. It floated in front of Ben's closed eyes as he held out his hand.

Rey smiled as Ben walked back to her, a crystal pulsing in his hand.

They flew back to Naboo as Chewie gave Ben a hug before flying off into the distance. Ben sat alone in the bedroom and meditated on the crystal for the entire day. It changed colour multiple times from blue to green and back to white before he let out a satisfied sigh and the crystal dropped onto the blanket. It pulsed a light blue, lighter than his uncle's saber.

Rey walked in as Ben turned the crystal in his hands.

"You can use some of the scrap parts from the junkyard near here."

Ben shook his head.

"We're going somewhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben walked into the cockpit of a small, two-person gunner while Rey took the gunner position.

"Do you know how to get there?" Rey asked.

Ben turned and tapped his head with a smile before yanking the handles as they flew out of the hangar. Ben punched the hyperdrive at different moments as they passed multi-coloured planets and stars. Rey watched in wonder as they passed a nebula.

Ben finally broke through the atmosphere of a planet before the ship glided over the water to a small island.

"Ahch-To," Rey breathed.

Ben parked the ship at the top of a hill before stepping out and walking down to the small stone huts. He seemed to freeze for a minute at the sight of them before he continued walking. He opened the door to a hut in the corner which hadn't been destroyed and opened a few drawers, searching for something. Rey stood outside and looked around. A cloak had snagged on a stone on the ground.

She picked it up and gasped as she realised she was holding Luke's old cloak. Luke was watching from the meditation stone higher up, a satisfied smile on his face. Rey waved.

She sat on a rock outside the hut and waited until Ben came out, a saber in his hands. It was a sleek metal with grooves for a stronger grip. He ignited it and a light blue shot out of the mouth of the lightsaber. Rey took out her's and her yellow blade collided with his.

"Solid," Rey smirked. She pointed her lightsaber at him and bounced on the heels of her feet. Ben chuckled and ran towards her, their blades glancing off each other. They sparred slowly at first until Rey whacked his blade out of his hands. Ben raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, so you're doing this now," he said, summoning his blade. Their blades met each other as they spun and fought, laughing as they did so. Rey finally pushed Ben onto his back before extinguishing her blade.

"Light blue," Luke said. He was sitting on a rock and watching them. "The Jedi Guardians wielded the blue of my saber. They used their fighting skills and the force for justice. Light blue is unheard of."

Ben sat next to his uncle. "What does this mean, Uncle?"

"Colour doesn't matter. It is what you use the saber for that matters."

Rey smiled as Luke disappeared. She climbed back into the ship, wearing Luke's cloak. Together Ben and Rey set off through the stars.

Poe was having a bad day.

Chewie had flown back from whatever Rey and Ben had asked him to do and the Falcon was fine. That made Poe relieved. What really irritated him was that BB-8 had gone with Chewie without his knowledge, and he had spent the last hour being really concerned about where his droid was.

"BB-8," Poe yelled from the distance, running towards the orange and white droid which was wheeling down the ramp of the Falcon.

"What did I tell you about going off without telling me," Poe said sternly. BB-8 gave a series of apologetic beeps before hurrying towards Finn who was waiting by the door of the house. Chewie waved goodbye and set off.

"BB, you had Poe worried sick," Finn said, looking pointedly at the little droid. BB-8 gave a sad moan and wheeled into the house, his head down. D-O rolled towards him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" the droid said. BB-8 beeped and explained as Poe walked back to Finn.

"Do you ever wonder what Chewie does?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah. He lives back with his family on Kashyyk. He has a son, you know."

Finn almost choked on his spit.

"A son?" he coughed.

Poe grinned and laughed. "You really don't know much about him."

**3 years later**

Leia closed her eyes as the bowl of fruit in front of her hovered effortlessly into the air. Padme was on the floor, rolling a ball to the wall before summoning it. R2 was watching Padme cautiously and moved to the side as a ball came hurtling towards him.

Rey was sitting on the couch as Ben walked in from the kitchen. He jumped over the ball as it came back to Padme before handing Rey a cup of warm water.

"It is crazy watching them," Rey said, seeing Leia grin as she managed to balance a banana above and apple before it fell as Padme's ball knocked into the table.

"Just wait till the other younglings come," Ben chuckled.

**4 years later**

A Galactic Republic had been established on Coruscant, replacing the old Empire's system. The Senate halls were buzzing with representatives from all around the galaxy. Poe, Finn and Rey stood in the central podium. They had decided that they would govern together. A Jedi, a General, and the best fighter in the galaxy. The representatives from Naboo were smiling.

"Padme finally got what she wanted," Sabe said. She was old now, but she had accepted the position as senator. "A democracy."

Meanwhile, Ben sat in front of a group of younglings, including Leia and Padme, as they meditated in the re-established Jedi temple. Many of the halls were empty, but Ben and Rey knew they would soon be filled as the former younglings became more experienced and a new group of them arrived.

The Order had been reborn.

* * *

That's the end but stay tuned for a bonus scene!


	7. Bonus Scene

**6 years ago**

Rey looked at the bracelets on the table. Padme and Leia were already asleep, and Rey always took off their bracelets before they slept. Rey held one of them and studied the intricate carvings. She gasped as a flash of memories flooded her mind. She saw herself as a young child screaming and crying as her parents disappeared into the distance on a ship. But then she saw further back, to memories she hadn't recalled before. She was sitting on the edge of a hammock with someone beside her. A girl about her age that looked vaguely like her, just slightly older.

The girl giggled as their mother told them a story. Rey noticed that both her and the girl had bracelets on, the same bracelets her two children wore now. A little further onwards, the other girl hugged Rey before leaving with a fully packed bag and a blaster by her side.

Rey snapped out of it as Ben looked at her, concerned. His hair was dishevelled, he must have just woken up.

"Rey," Ben whispered.

"I'm fine," Rey said, walking back to bed. Ben lay down beside her and soon they both fell asleep.

Rey found Amé the next day and pulled her to the side of the hallway. Amé pulled down her hood and looked at her.

"Amé, is this your real name?"

Amé looked around cautiously. "No. I was given it because I couldn't remember my own."

"Amé, who were your parents?"

Amé shrugged. "I left them and my sister when I was young with only a blaster and small supplies. My mother said it was dangerous for me to stay, so I left."

Rey's eyes widened. She told Amé to stay still as she placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes, recalling the memory she had experienced last night. Rey focused on the girl's face as she gave a sad smile before leaving the house, her hand clutching a blaster and a cloth bag with supplies slung over her back.

Amé gasped as Rey broke off, looking at Rey with wide eyes.

"Rey?" Amé whispered. "I think my name…is Kantarra." Rey looked away. That name rang a bell in the back of her mind. The name of the sister she never had a chance to spend a long time with.

"Kantarra," Rey whispered, embracing her sister. Tears ran down her face.

"We have to tell the queen," Kantarra said, breaking off. The two sisters walked, hand in hand, smiling at each other with Rey wiping away her happy tears.

The queen looked in pure shock and confusion at them.

"You?" the queen whispered, looking at Kantarra. She nodded as the queen returned her face to its usual stoic composure.

"It is your choice now. Stay here or go with your sister." The queen gave an encouraging smile. Kantarra bowed and took off her long red cape.

"It has been an honour serving you, your majesty," Kantarra said, handing the robe to her.

"May the force be with you," the queen finished.

Poe and Finn Ben didn't believe her either.

"Ok," Finn said, breaking the long silence. "So you," he said, pointing at Kantarra, "are her long lost sister." She nodded. Finn raised his hands and walked away from the group, shaking his head. His life just got a whole lot more confusing. Poe stared at Kantarra and Ben had an amused smile on his face. R2, BB-8 and D-O were looking from Rey to Kantarra and back again, their heads swivelling from side to side. Ben shrugged and took Rey's hand, wrapping his other around Kantarra's.

"Let's go home then, shall we?" he said. "Rey and I have children to take care of."

The three boarded the Falcon and it set off, flying through a galaxy far, far away.


End file.
